The present invention relates to a photographic printer equipped with a monitor for displaying a simulated image with letters.
In recent years, there has been widespread use of various kinds of photographic prints of a human figure or figures with a date, place and/or a short or of a scene with a season's greeting or complimentary phrase, or an illustration which are often used as postcards, greeting cards and the like. The prints are made by exposing a photographic paper to a photographic film masked with a scene masking frame and then to a complimentary phrase bearing sheet masked with a complimentary phrase masking frame.
In such printers, it is difficult to observe or inspect a composite image constructed from a principal image with an inlaid complimentary phrase in advance of printing.